The Boy From The Mist
by edluver
Summary: A mysterious boy from the mist was watching Sakura, and then one day... Sakura went missing. Now Sasuke and Naruto are out to find her, but on there way they act stupid. Will they get their brains back befor Sakura gets killed..oops forgot 2 say that
1. The Fall

-----Chapter 1:The Fall-----

"Sasuke." I said with a lovely wisphear when I stared at him.

We were doing excerises chakera. By walking up a tree without using are hands, its really chanllaging. I'm glad I was the highest one up the tree, but Sasuke must hate me now.

"Pst, Sakura." I turned around to see it was Naruto, "Please can you teach me? But just on tell Saske that I asked you."

"Um...sure." I answered.

I thought him and he went up a foot from his last position. I was happy that he beat his last position by more then an inch. I smiled to him.

I keep trying to climb all the way to the top of the tree, but I could never make it. The chakera was too strong, and when I tried again my chakera was too low. It was so hard.

We were done with are training today. Everyone slept in a snap. But not me, I had the feeling some one was watching me. Then during the middle of the night I went out of the room I was sleeping in and went outside.

"Im going to reach the top of the tree." I wisphear. I was so egared to. I would not go to sleep till I do.

I started to go up the tree, and then fell on my bottem. then the tenth time while I was walking up the tree I felt a chill down my spine, I didnt know what happened so I keep walking up the tree.

"Im almost there, just a few more steps." I said with struggle to keep my chakera in line. There was a leaf at the tip of the tree.

"If I could touch it then I would reach my goal!" I said. I reached out my hand while still walking up the tall tree.

Then I touched the leaf I was so happy that I lost contral of my chakera and I started to fall down the about 40 foot tall tree. At first when she was falling is

_I climbed up a huge tree..._

Then...

_OH MY GOD! Im going to die!_

I was too scared to scream. I was just about to hit the ground, probaly die, or break my back. Then somthing caught me. I was hoping it was Saske but when I looked at the person who saved me. It wasnt Sasuke, or Naruto. It was a boy. He set me down.

"If I wasnt here then you would of died." the boy said. Then he did a water sign and disappered in the mist.


	2. The Next Night, The Next Try

A/N: Sorry about my mis spelling, my computer dosent work well, and yes, im sorry I spelled Sasuke wrong. I know now how to spell it noe. So back on the story. Enjoy!

-----Chapter 2:The Next Night, The Next Try-----

That boy couldnt have been older then Naruto, his voice was a little bit higher then Naruto's.

I walked back inside and fell asleep.

The next day, I didnt tell any one about the boy. I thought that it didnt mean anything.

Today we had to do more training, chakera. I had to tell Kakashi-Sensai.

"Excuse me Sensai?" I asked kindly.

"What is it Sakura?" Kakashi-Sensai asked back. I was a little nervous to say

_In the middle of the night when everyone was asleep I went outside and climbed all the way up a 40 foot tree. And then I fell. Then a boy caught me, THE END! So no one ever saw me do it...then you must think Im lying, so I'll leave you alone._

Yeah...thats what I'll say...

"Um, I forgot what I was going to say, I'll get back to you." Like I was going to tell Kakashi-Sensai that! Please he would never believe me.

We practiced chakera till it became sunset.

"Good job." Kakashi-Sensai sai cheerfully, while everyone felt like they were going to die of exustion, "Tomarrow we would work more on chakera...but not climbing up a tree, some thing more exciting."

"We are probaly going to climb up a building without our hands." Naruto murmered. I tried hard not to giggle.

Again I couldnt go to sleep, I didnt have the vibe of some one watching me. I wanted to see that boy again.

I walked out side and used chakera to climb up a tree.

"Now all I have to do is fall, then he will save me again." I wispheared.

_But what if he doesnt, not every thing you fall he will save you..._

I thought of my plan more while I was up in the tree, just standing in the middle...thinking.

"Since I'm in the middle, I'll land on my feet...bur what if I cant. Then I would just hit my head, really hard like Naruto did two days ago. The same day he asked me to help him." I took a deep breath, "Here I go..."

I leapped off and started to fall.


	3. Surprise!

A/N: I KEEP SPELLING THINGS WRONG!

-----Chapter 3: Surprise!-----

Only 10 feet from reaching the bottem. I knew he wouldnt come. I closed my eyes thinking that no one would save me now. I screamed at the top of my lungs. But then something caught me. I was so happy that some one caught me that I could jump with glee. But of course I didnt. I stared at my saver. It was the boy again. He set me to my feet. I had to make him stay, at least to know his name.

"Im Sakura!" I said to start a converstation. The boy didnt say a thing, "Whats your name?" still no answer. I was starting to get angry. The misterious boy did a water sign and vanish. I felt extremly angry. I walked in side to go to sleep when some thing grabbed me. Everything went blury. I must of fainted.

I awoke with a daze probaly 2 hours later. I was in a house. I gaspped. No one was around me. I tried to open up the door but it was locked. I screamed, but still stayed calm and brave. I sreached around the room. It was empty.

_Some one must want me to stay here._

I screamed once more so who ever brought me here come out and fight me so I can be free!

I got kidnapped.

I was starting to freak out. Why? WHY WOULD I BE THE ONE KIDNAPPED? I never did any thing wrong.

(Naruto POV)

I woke up in a daze. I got up and yawned. I walked into the kitchen where the person of the house hold was cooking breakfast. Sasuke just gave me an evil look.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled at him.

"Your such a loser." Sasuke said back to me. Furrey ran threw me. God! I hate Sasuke. The Sensi waked into the room.

"Hey has any one seen Sakura?" he asked the both of us.

"No." me and Sasuke answered at the same time.

"Oh because I cant find her any where. I thought I heard a girl scream last night, but I thought I was just dreaming but I think that was Sakura." Kakashi said to us.

"I didnt hear a scream." I said.

"Ethier did I." Sasuke said.

"What if Sakura was kidnapped?" Kakashi said seriously.

"Well good for her."

"You guys are hopless." Kakashi whispeared.

**Okay this is a short chapter. But im offically stuck! I need some ideas!**


	4. She Thinks She is SO Smart!

-----Chapter 4: She thinks she is SO smart! -----

(Sakura POV)

I decided to rest against the wall. I was about to sleep when I heard the door open. Then right in front of me they threw an unconscious young teen age girl. She had silky chocolate brown hair that landed to her waist. She opened up her eyes. She got up by pushing on her left arm. She blinked a couple of times, just staring at me. She screamed. I waved my hands in front of my face to stop her from screaming, but she wouldn't stop. She finished screaming. Then she extended her right arm.

"I'm Kayima. Who are you?" she greeted.

"Um- I'm Sakura." I said while the two of us shook hands.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. But I just know that Sasuke would save us."

"Boyfriend?"

"Well not exactly but I fell a strong bond between us."

"Well did you ask him if he likes you?"

"Um- No. I guess not."

"You'll never know till you ask."

"I see." After that it was silent.

(Naruto POV)

"I wonder where she is." Kakashi Sensei asked Sasuke and me.

"Where is who?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi Sensei let out a sweat drop.

"I just told you guys about two minutes ago!"

"So… Who is it?" I asked.

"Sakura!"

"What happened to Sakura?"

"I just told you about a minute ago. She has gone missing."

"Who has gone missing?" Sasuke asked.

(Sakura POV)

Kamiya was whisperings stuff to her self. I couldn't really hear her. I that I really heard was 'Bless' and 'Love'. That's all I heard. The door opened again. Then water sprayed on me.

"Whoa." I whispered.

"That was our water." Kamiya said as if she knew everything.

"How do you know?"

"I have been here two times."

"Two times? How did you escape?"

"Boyfriend."

"I see. So do you know the reason why they bring us here?"

"Nope."

"Hey! I remember. You said you didn't know where you were before, and now you know everything."

"When you get conscious again you don't remember a thing till a while later."

"Oh."

_She thinks she is SO smart!_


	5. The Killings, the Findings

-----Chapter 5: The Killing, the Findings-----

Wow! I haven't wrote in this for a while, sorry for not updating in so long. Hope you can forgive me.

(Sakura POV)

It has been one hour since that point. I have been staring out the small narrow window for some time while Kayima was playing with her brown hair. First she placed it into a pony tail, than a bun, and now she was braiding it. She is acting like her boyfriend would save her any minute.

"You think he would save you?" I asked with a snotty tone. I really didn't mean it though; I mean…you could be a little scared that something might happen to you.

"Of course!" Kayima said cheerfully as she let go of her braid. It made her silky straight hair turn into a nest for any bird to call home. Than she grabbed a lock of her hair and started to twist it.

"But, how do you know that my friends won't save us?"

"It's obvious!"

"What's obvious?"

"That your so call friends can't possibly match up to my handsome boyfriend. And not to mention he is really strong."

Now she was starting to brag saying how her boyfriend is why better than Sasuke. I mean I have never seen he boyfriend, but she has never seen mine either.

"Yeah right."

"Fine, when my boyfriend comes, I will just tell him not to save you!"

"Fine by me!"

But what if he does come here first?

Than the door swung opened. A blinding light appeared…

(Naruto POV)

"So Sakura has gone missing?" I asked while yawning.

"Yeah." Kakashi-Sensei answered.

"Well, who cares," Sasuke said, "She's smart, she can get out of it."

"Well it is still bad that Sakura gone missing, what if she got kidnapped, even killed?"

"Who got killed?" I asked.

"I think Sakura."

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I just said she might have gone missing!" Kakashi-Sensei yelled at me and Sasuke.

"Who went missing?" I asked.

"I swear sometimes I think you guys have short-term memory loss."

"Who's has short-term memory loss?"

"I don't know anymore!"

"Good…so what were we talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"About Sakura."

"What happened to Sakura?" I asked.

"SHE MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN KIDNAPPED!"

"Who's gotten kidnapped?"

(Sakura POV)

Than the door swung opened. A blinding light appeared…

There stood a dark figure. I couldn't see the person. But than once the figure came closer to me I saw it was that boy again.

"Its you." I said. The boy faced me. You still couldn't see his face. He nodded his head and face Kaymia.

"I have a bone to pick with you." The boy said to her. That boy just spoke! That was shocking to me, but I think Kaymia looks scared.

"Oh you?" she asked meanly, like the tone you-cant-hurt-me-ever. The boy grabbed the collar of her shirt and started to lift her off the ground. He was strangling her! I felt helpless, utterly helpless. I could hardly move. The boy threw her out the room and she landed against the wall in the hallway outside. The boy shut the door so he was outside in the hallway. But to my surprise, I saw light still. He left it a crack opened!

I heard a high scream of a girl. There was a moment of silence after that. Maybe I should see what happened. I started to crawl towards the door. Than I heard footsteps so I immediately stop dead in my tracks. The footsteps faded away and I started crawling again. I finally reached the door.

I opened it a slight crack more. There was an enormous amount of dark red blood on the floor, and splatter all over the wall. With my eye looking through the crack of the door, I tried to scan the room to see the origin of the blood. And there a saw it. The most amount of blood. And there laid a teenage girl, with brown hair, covered in blood…

YEAH! Wow, she got killed. Ooo. So like, I will update when I get 4 reviews. D !


End file.
